Duo's Addiction
by spyder
Summary: Duo gets addicted to drugs. The others confront him about it but he refuses to stop. DONE! P.S. Not a dark fic. :o
1. Inhale

First off I dont own I don't own Gundam Wing though I wish I do. Secondly, this is my first fic so give me some feedback ok? And lastly, there is drug use mentioned in this fic so if that bothers you, don't read.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________  
  
The war had been over for a month and the Gundam pilots were living together in a suburban part of New York City. Wufei has lightened up a little on the fact that that most of the pilots were "going out", because he has basicly lived with them for the past couple years. Quatre and Trowa are still together, closer to each other than before. Heero was still quiet but was moving a little further away from Duo. The two had been together but Duo hadn't nothiced Heero's gradual moving away. But Duo. Duo had gotten mixed up in the drug buisness, getting stoned up every other night. The other pilots strongly disapproved of it. Heero was probly the most worried about it but would never show it. Thats just the way he was.  
  
" Can you hook me up with an half?" Duo asked over the phone quietly. " Yeah sure. You want anything else?" The voice on the other end asked. " How bout some Vikadan?" " How many?" " Four." Duo replied. " Alright. I'll have it by 6. Meet me at the usual spot. Later." " See ya." Duo Said as he hung up the phone.  
  
It was still early, around 8:00, and Duo had been dying to get some stuff. He decided to go eat. He put on some jeans and a T-shit. As he walked down the stairs he could smell the arome of Quatre's cooking. Everyone had been woken up to eat, exept him. Duo always had a tendancy to eat twice as much as everyone else. There was a plate alredy out for him along with some silverware. He helped himself to what was left of the potatoes and eggs. He took a set next to Heero. When Duo sat down everyone got quiet. Duo had disappeared two days ago and had just got home last night. " Where were you?" Heero asked. Duo didn't answer. "Oh wait I forgot. Your getting stoned and not comming home for a few days is always more important than going to the paintball tournament that you promised to go to with all of us huh?" Heero hollered at Duo. Duo opened his mouth to say somthing but couldn't find words to speak with. He loved Heero and could tell he was looking forward to the tournament with him. Guilt twisted inside of his chest. " I'm sorry." that was all he could say. " I'm sorry too" Heero angrily replied. Heero got up and walked into the living room. Duo couldn't stand being at the table with the other three pilots. He went up to his room. Quatre followed him. Duo slammed the door and laid on his bed to watch his t.v. Quatre opened the door and sat in the chair next to the bed. " Heero is like a fish out of the water here not in war time. He needs you to sort of be a role model and someone who can comfort him. But even Heero knows what you are doing is wrong. It's going to only hurt you and all of us in the end."  
  
5:45 came by and Duo knew he had somewhere to be. He snuck downstairs and picked up his keys on the counter. Then he crept out of the window so no one would see him leave out the door. He got into his new Corvett and sped away down to his "merchandise". He drove it into a smooth, wide trail in the woods. There was another person standing next to a dirtbike with a bag in his hand. Duo pulled up next to him and handed the guy a wad of money. The person on the dirtbike handed Duo the brown bag with everything in it. " Jared. Hey I'm not gonna be doing buisness for a while. I relly screwed up." Duo stated. " I see. Later" Jared replied. Duo turned around and drove away.  
  
Once he was home, he snuck back into the house via the window. Just as he did, he heard a knock at the door. He quicky hid his newly aquired drugs, shut the window, jumped onto his bed and invited the person in. " Duo? Are you in there?" Quatre called. " Yeah it's unlocked. Quatre walked into the room. " Come on. It's time to eat. We're going to McDonald's, do you want to come?" " No thanks. I think I'm just gonna chill here," Duo replied. " Alright, We'll be back in an hour or so. Bye." and with that, he left.  
  
Duo reached beneath his bead and pulled out the bag. Inside were the pills and the weed. He got his pipe and went into the shed behind the house. He put some weed in the resonating chamber and the bowl, then lit it up. He sucked as much smoke out of the bowl as his lungs would permit. He held in the smoke and then exhaled. After he ingested a good amount THC, he went inside. He pulled out a spatula and crushed the pill. A credit card formed the powder into then lines. He rolled up a dollar bill then stuck one end up his left nostrill, held shut the right one, and snorted the lines up one by one. Stoned as he was, he was still able to clean up his mess. He went to his room, laid on his bed and passed out.  
  
The rest of the pilots got back. They called for Duo but recieved no answer. Heero walked up to Duo's room and saw Duo asleep on his bed. Heero looked at the clock and it was only 7:25, way too early for Duo to go to sleep. " Duo wake up!" Heero yelled. He recieved no answer. Duo was out cold. When Heero looked closer, he could see white powder areound his nose and on his shirt. Heero smacked Duo in the face and Duo started to wake up. Not that that made much differenc because he was plastered. Duo started laughing uncontrolably. He called the rest of the pilots up here. When they arrived, there were looks of disbelief. Disbelief that Duo would do somthing like this right after the arguement they had about it earlier that same day. This was the last straw.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________  
  
Thats all for chapter 1 more chapters are going to be up real soon. R&R please. 


	2. Hold

First off I dont own I don't own Gundam Wing though I wish I do. Secondly, this is my first fic so give me some feedback ok? And lastly, there is drug abuse in this fic so if that disturbs you, don't read.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________  
  
Heero vicously dragged Duo into the large bathroom. He filled the sink with freezing water then forced Duo's head into the sink for a few seconds. Duo tried to comprehend what was going on and realized he was under water. Heero pulled Duo back out of the water for him to get a breath then put him back into the water. After a few more soaks Duo was pretty aware of what had just happened. That he was caught. He remembered the arguement that they had had earlier the same day. Or was it the day before? He lost track of time during his intoxicated sleep. When Heero was confident he had waken him up, he stopped. Duo stood on his own, an incredibly strong feeling of guilt tearing inside of his chest. How could he have been so stupid.  
  
The rest of the day was spent in relative silence. They knew that Duo didn't need reminded of what he'd done.  
  
" Why did I have to do that? God damn it! Why am I so stupid. Doing that today, now, after this morning." Slamming his fist down onto the table beside his bed. ' God I need to smoke right now. That'd make me feel a little better. NO! I can't right now. I'll do it later, tonight.' He thought to himself. ' I'll just wait a little after they all go to bed.'  
  
*knock* *knock* *knock* " Duo? Can I come in?"Quatres voice rang throughout Duo's room. " Yeah, sure." was his automatic response. The door opened and Quatre made his way into the untidy room. " We having a talk in the living room. You should come down." the idea that Duo had hated most had hit him...again. There had been other times when there would be a 'talk'. It was more like a preaching than a talk. He'd go down there, see all their 'disguisted-with-me' looks...again. It had to have happened every other week. But against the voices in the back of his head telling him to not go down there again and tell Quatre to shut up, he simply got off of his bed and followed Quatre down the stairs, through the hall and into the living room.  
  
Again, everyone was sitting there, with that look on their faces. But there was an air in the room that hinted that they were all angrier than it looked this time.  
  
" Duo, this isn't the first time you did this. It needs to stop." Heero stated.  
  
" Why are you doing this to yourself?" Quatre choked out, his eyes welling up. It's not like it was the first time.  
  
" That's why this is it. Us... or the drugs." The Perfect Soldier got up, obviously very mad.  
  
No one else said anything. Duo took the silense in as a 'go-back-to-your- room' gesture.  
  
He left for his room, Heero's words burning into him like hot coals.  
  
" I can't believe this Jared!" Duo compessing his yelling to a loud whisper. " What happened  
  
Duo?" Jared inquired from his room. " They actually want me to either quit or get out!" He  
  
seethed into the phone. " It's my body, my life, and my choise! What should I do man?" Duo  
  
asked. " I dunno. Don't be so obvious." "Do you think that I try to get caught?! I ain't that stupid! And no I didn't intentionally leave the same shirt on." " Dude, mabe you sould quit." Jared suggested " Or just don't do it till you pass out. Just stop when you have a good buzz goin'. And work your way down to quitting." " Are you serious? You think I should quit? I can't do that... But I don't want to leave either. They mean too much too much to me but I love getting stoned too." Duo answered accidentaly letting his voice to rise. " Then just do what I suggested and not do so much. I mean, it would save most of your money too cause you don't exactly have a low tollerance." " Alright. I'll do that. And only at night now. That way I can smoke till a little more than a buzz and just sleep. Then it won't be as shady as leaving and comming back a couple days later." " Ok good." Jared replied. " Later." " Later." Duo finished.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________  
  
Thats all for the second chapter, one more to come. I know it was cheesy but give me some slack, it's my second fic. R&R please. 


	3. Exhale

First off I dont own I don't own Gundam Wing though I wish I do. Secondly, this is my first fic so give me some feedback ok? And lastly, there is drug abuse in this fic so if that disturbs you, don't read.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________  
  
The next few days were spent completely, as the others kept a more watchful eye on him.  
  
" Well, thats one bit of good news", Jared replied over the phone. " Yeah, in a sea of bad", Duo spoke. " Mc Burgers doesn't pay that bad does it?" " It ain't bad... But it could be a lot better" " Hey. This weekend, everybody's going to Chuck's. So if you want to get out for once" " There gonna be any babes?" " Like I said, everybody", Jared reminded. " Ok. I guess I'll come. What time?" " Whenever. Most of us are spendid' the night before, but you can do whatever" " Alright, later", Duo said before hanging up. " Later" Duo looked over at the clock/digital calender which read 12:30PM THURSDAY in a red glare. " God damnit", He said to himself, knowing that today would be yet another sober struggle. He had to go to work today. His second day at Mc Burger. He got out of bed, put on some clothes and went to take a shower and what not. Finally, he headed downstairs for some much needed breakfast. Quatre had come up earlier and told him to come down soon for it. Sure enough, there were the used- to-be usual eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, toast and hash browns laid out on the table for a self serve kind of deal.  
  
" So, when do you work today?" Quatre inquired. " 4 to midnight", the braided boy answered. " Wow, that late?" " Yeah, that's my shift for the next few days..." " By the way. When do you work?" " I only have the schedule for one week ahead. and I work Saturday, Sunday, Tuesday and today," " Oh. We'll stop by. Is that ok?" " Sure, it'd be nice to have some faces that I know around for a little," " Ok then," Quatre finished. Duo got back to eating the mountain of food on the table. Shoving what appeared to be 11 eggs worth of scrambled eggs into the bottomless pit, referred to as his mouth. After breakfast, he talked to Quatre when no one was around. " Uh...Quatre?" " Yes Duo?" " Can I talk to you for a minute, please?" " Sure Duo. What about?" " Well, you see. Some one who has been doing...drugs... for years, can't just stop just like that. It needs to be a gradual decline...". Quatre raised an eyebrow. " What I am trying to say is: I haven't done anything for a few days. It is starting to bother me a lot. There are going to be some people over at someone's house this weekend. Can I go? It is either that or let me go for a day by myself. I'm trying to stop, believe me, but it can't be done in the blink of an eye..." " I kind of know where you are comming from and I understand that." " Quatre, please. Just don't say anything at all. When they ask why I am not home swunday night, just say he needed to go somewhere and will be home after work saturday. That's all. Please," Duo pleaded. " Alright. But we are going to call you a few times. Don't get crazy either." " Thanks so much," He let out as he hugged Quatre. He headed upstairs to put on his work uniform.  
  
Saturday, 3:45 PM.  
  
" Alright. I am going to work." Duo called to the others in the living room. After hearing the goodbye's and see ya later's. He left. He didn't have to work either dy this weekend. He had a bag waiting in the car with all of his needed supplies. He dvrove his corvette behind a building and changed into normal clothes. Then made his way to his friends. There was heroine, cocaine, weed, crack, opium, acid...you name it, it was there. It wasn't very long before everyone was shitfaced as heck. But at about 8 o'clock, just when it started to get dark... *Boom* The door was no longer on it's hinges. What looked like a ball rolled in and a blinding flash, along with a *BOOM*, greeted them. Along with a SWAT team, guns and yelling. The cops arrested everyone there and confiscated all of the "goods". Not long after, it was all over the news. It got clean shots of the faces of all of the stoned addicts. The rest of the Gundam boys were watching the news right at that moment...  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________  
  
Thats all. Hmm, I finally got around to finishing it. That feels good. R&R please. 


End file.
